


iungant

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Cum Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Identity Reveal, Knotting, Mating Rituals, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pillow Talk, Teen Pregnancy, Vaguely Planned Pregnancy, basically i wrote vanilla smut so theres that, the plot exist to justify the porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The citizen of Paris are getting antsy; Hawkmoth remains strong as ever as a supervillain to haunt them, plus Marinette is trapped in an arranged marriage. How to get out of that? Getting pregnant with Chat Noir's baby of course.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 16
Kudos: 70
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette longed for the day of Hawkmoth's defeat. A fifteen—soon sixteen—years old girl can only take so much of sleepless nights, balancing off school work and crime fighting. It was another morning of her mum warning her of the time, her infamous tardiness precedes her.

Grumbling against her own pillow that she only had touched for exactly fifteen minutes, she turned her head and shouted back.

"Maman, I really don't feel like going to school, today!"

Marinette could hear her mother's small feet climbing up the stairs to her room, before a soft click of her door-hatch opened. "Do you feel okay, sweetie?" Sabine's concern carried from the bottom of her loft bed.

Marinette sighed and willed her body in a sitting position, duvet framing her shoulders. "I got a bit of a headache, I just wanted to sleep it off… can I please, Maman?"

She hoped that her mother would let her have a day off from school, just one day, she promised herself, to catch some needed sleep. Hawkmoth hadn't made a habit of akumatizing his victims early in the morning, that led her to assume he has some sort of a schedule—it's a step to unmasking the terrorist, even when the information seemed too miniscule to make an impact in their—her team—investigation. Frustrating, that, what kept her from making the best of her life as a teenager is a criminal at loose. 

Her sleep-deprived mind provided her with so many torture scenarios for Hawkmoth that it made herself shudder—

"Alright, I'm expecting you not to make a habit of this, so this is the only day I'll allow it this semester. And we will check that headache if it persisted, okay, Marinette?"

Marinette only nodded, realizing that most likely her mother wouldn't see it, she hummed, not worried too much about getting sick, knowing her headache only exists because of her lack of night sleep. Sabine left immediately after, the phone downstairs ringing as soon as she finished talking.

She pulled hair bands from her pigtails as Tikki floated from her hiding place. Marinette threw her back on the mattress, shifting slightly to avoid direct sunlight from her skylight, sighing in content and let her own breathing lull her to sleep. Just before she fell into her slumber, she felt Tikki lay herself on her stomach, chirping quietly.

* * *

To her surprise, Hawkmoth had not interrupted her sleep. But she wasn't going to dwell on it, lest she jinxed herself. Having a literal incarnation of The Power of Creation in her life can make her—at least not  _ super _ , but a little bit— _ stitious _ . 

When she walked downstairs around dinner time, she was surprised to find her grand uncle taking a relaxed seat on the living room sofa, talking quietly with her parents. She had not heard her mother talking about a family visit, so maybe this was also a surprise for her parents. As soon as their eyes landed on her however, they grew quiet. Confused by the development, Marinette greeted her grand uncle warmly, adapting to her tongue of heritage. The man nodded and smiled at her.

With accented French, he gestured "Come, Marinette, take a seat," He scooted to the center of the couch, leaving a more than big enough space for her to sit. With a bit of uncertainty because she can not read the atmosphere of the room in that moment, Marinette did just that.

"Umm… what's going on…?"

"We have something to discuss," Her grand uncle began, fishing for a stack of papers—that Marinette just noticed—from on top of the coffee table.

"I come here with another purpose in mind, to inform you about this," He handed her the stack, that Marinette just realized is a pack of letters, written in English.

"It's a letter correspondence between your great grandfather and his best friend through the early part of the first world war to the end of it."

"It has something to do with me because…?"

"It mentioned a vow between them to marry their great grandchildren."

Marinette adopted the dumbfounded look, still trying to connect random bits of information that seemed like a huge clue to uncover whatever the adults are talking about.

"Marinette, it's an arranged marriage, for you."

* * *

"—meaning you gotta marry this person?" Alya repeated, mouth turned downward, almost in a pout, but she knew full well that the blogger is fuming inside.

Nino, the ever present  _ chill _ person in their quartet, whistled in awe and distaste, how he did that, Marinette doesn’t know, but she admired Nino never ending hidden talent anyway. 

"I was expecting this scenario to happen to Adrien, not you, M." 

The aforementioned model elbowed his best friend on the ribs, along with Alya from the other side, causing Nino to curl up his abdomen in slight pain. “Oof!” He sounded out, purposely in a sort of cartoonish voice, as he winked at her. Her heart warmed at the thoughts of her best friends trying their best to cheer her up. 

Marinette smiled in appreciation at their antics, but then dropped her eyes at her food again. She lost her appetite long before lunchtime came. She had been dazing all morning to the point that some teachers had to call her out of it. Chloe had a field day laughing at her state.

"Hey," She felt a hand comfortingly covered hers, when she looked up, she found them to be none other than Adrien's.

"It'll be okay." His kindness knows no bound, really, no wonder Marinette couldn't shake her feelings for him right away. But that crush had buried deep and she had moved on from the past. She smiled at him back, laughing softly.

"I—You know, I actually wasn't against the offer, like, sure, I don't want to marry someone that I don't like, maybe I can warm up to them or something—" 

"You are crazy," Alya mumbled.

"It's just—I found out his family is from England for a starter, what if he wanted me to move there? My life, my friends, my family is in Paris!"

"I can not believe you agree to it! Why don't you decline the offer?"

"I don't really have any reason to? I'm not in a relationship, or anything"

She's sure she can't tell her family she was already in a relationship with a certain black-clad superhero. That would lead to disaster.

**_Disaster._ **

_ Blue. _

_ White. _

**_Disaster._ **

_ "It was our love that did this to the world, m'lady." _

How could—How in the hell had she forgotten that?

_ "NOW YOU'RE BREAKING MORE THAN MY HEART, MARINETTE!!!" _

_ "Marinette?" _

"Marinette? Hey? You're okay?" She looked up to find a pair of concerned emeralds of Adrien. She shook her head.

"Yeah… I'm… fine. I still have no idea how to get out of that damned arranged marriage though." He patted her shoulder in sympathy and then stepped towards Nino, before excusing himself and the baseball capped boy to walk to the class ahead of her. She nodded, watching them walk away. 

"You can just lie, tell them you're pregnant with your boyfriend's child or whatever." Quipped Alya, beside her, munching the rest of her lunch. Marinette noticed that the hall is nearly deserted, which means lunch time is almost over.

"Can't fake a pregnancy, Al." She responded, scrunching up her paper bag and threw it in the nearest trash can.

Alya scoffed, "Get pregnant for real then."

* * *

"That's six months away from now."

Her boyfriend—and long time partner—glanced at her for a second, tousled hair swinging gently by the wind, surprised at her sudden willingness to share personal information that could lead to him figuring out her identity, yet she couldn't care less at the moment. She stared at him, trying to figure out what he's thinking.

As far as she could tell, he was concerned and very dissatisfied by the situation, much like her. Yet she knew he was thinking hard, trying to come up with a possible solution. His lips thinned with the bottom nibbled as he wracked his brain silently.

It was a gamble, telling him about the arranged marriage. She was afraid. Afraid of the fear that came with the haunting thoughts from lunchtime. But the circumstances were different now. Chat doesn't know who she is and Bunnyx had not popped her head out of her burrow. And it's been years since the supposed timeline existed.

So Marinette trusted her boyfriend. Her longtime partner.

She loved this boy, and she can not believe she had starved herself from his love in the beginning of their partnership. He was everything she could dream of; despite his flaws—but that made him more human to her and she loves him for that.

Her feelings for Adrien had long gone, buried deep inside—they remained as friends, and the pain of her broken heart has dulled. Chat grew into her and before she knew it, Marinette had been ready to love him with all of her heart. 

It was a dangerous decision, intertwining a personal relationship with crime fighting. It happened before she realized it, she had fallen into Chat Noir arms and he has her heart now, she can not take it back and she learned to adapt. The journey was rocky. She was still relatively new in everything, the guardianship, the relationship; Marinette kept retreating to herself when she was in doubt. Tikki helped her with talking it out—Chat helped her by patiently waiting for her to come around.

And it has been a month since their first anniversary ...she realized she can not imagine living her life, after everything, without Chat. Without Tikki. Even when the world seems against her.

Alya's passing suggestion suddenly rang in her mind. She mulled the idea for a fraction of moments.

Her life has been robbed of it's normalcy the seconds Tikki showed up in her room. She can't be too active during P.E. since she got rather too strong, abnormally so, for a fifteen years old. She can not fully attend her class to get good grades. She can't even imagine the life she had to live in the future.

Because it would no longer be normal. 

So doing things out of order shouldn't be a concern.

What is there for her to lose, if she has a child right now instead of later? Both her and Chat Noir have already begun to lose the trust of some people in Paris; They questioned the competence of the two superheroes, who hadn't been able to apprehend Hawkmoth for years. It makes no difference for those people if she chose to live her life differently. She was already so sick of fighting Hawkmoth; People being unappreciative is making her feel more frustrated, and the arranged marriage is just adding fuel to the fire.

She wanted things to go her way, just once. She let out a sigh, relieving her taut muscles that Marinette hadn’t realized she flexed for far too long.

* * *

He saw her shivers when the cold wind of the night passed the roof they were perched on.

"Come here, you." Adrien beckoned his girlfriend to take a seat between his legs. She perked up, and moved closer, back against his chest. With a sigh of contentment, he wrapped his arms around her middle, pulling her closer to his embrace.

He doesn't hesitate kissing her pretty head, then nestled his cheek on it. "We'll go through this together my Lady," He vowed.

"I know Chaton. I know…"

Inhaling her scent as the silence stretched between them, both lost in their own thoughts. He believes in true love, how cheesy it might come off. He believes that the love he shares with Ladybug is a true love, one that can not be broken so easily. Maybe this is one of those trials and tribulations.

Though, he couldn't shake off some of the similarities of Ladybug's current situation with Marinette's. What are the odds that two young women he knew trapped in an arranged marriage? Would he be lucky if they are the same person, or would he be unlucky to find that he couldn't even have them both even if they aren't?

No, he can not think that way.

"Chaton…" Her voice pierced the night with it’s low volume.

"Yeah?"

"I have an idea… but… I need you to know my identity."

His breath hitched.

"Are… you… sure?"

"...why the sudden doubt?" At that moment, Adrien could sense the frustration in her, a tremble in her voice. He knew where her line of thought might have gone, so he slowly detached himself from her and let her turn to face him. They needed to be face to face to read each other.

Eyes reflecting the lights of the city with her unshed tears, looking up at him. His stomach did the unpleasant flip.

"No-you got it wrong, my Lady," He blurted immediately, squashing any wrong assumptions that she might come up in her mind. "I truly am happy with this decision of yours, now that you're the guardian it will be easier for us to plan ahead if I knew who you are—I'm just—overwhelmed." He nodded, as if confirming what he just said.  _ Wow that was very smooth of you _ , he reprimanded himself.

"This is what I've been waiting for all my life—to put a name and memorable face on the love of my life."

Now,  _ that _ , is a good line.

She gaped at him with a spark of blush, that he loved so much to paint on her face with his teasing in the past, but when he made her blush with his honesty, that's even better.

Her flustered face morphed into a soft smile as she cradled his face, caressing his jaw with her left hand. "You already knew my name, Kitty."

"I do?"

"Yeah. I'm closer than you thought."

"Oh…" He nodded, still hadn't fully processed the information. As eager as he is to know her identity—and oh god if she's really Marinette his heart might not make it—his priority was still the problem at hand. "What's your solution then?"

She inhaled deeply. "I need you…" 

He nodded at her, gesturing to continue, as he sensed her trailing her words, maybe to ease him to the idea. The thing is that, he would never, in a million years, see what coming next. Let alone believing that it is happening.

"To make love to me."

* * *

"W-W-WHAT?!" dumbfounded, he gaped at her.

"Tikki, spots off." With a pink light, in her place sat somebody that he knew so well, a faint blush on her face, she looked into his eyes with so much determination and strength, no wonder he called her Everyday—

She started to strip off her clothes, her blazer crumpled on the floor, and with a shudder she reached the hem of her shirt, quickly exposed her toned stomach and black bra and that's the moment he snapped out of it.

"Marinette!" He howled, turned his body away from her. 

"Are you—Are you out of your mind?!" He asked, screamed into the night so that she could hear him amidst the wind, and instantly felt bad when he realized how rude he was being.

"Maybe," Her response surprised him. "I'm so sick of everything." Her voice was clearer, and he realized that she had taken a few steps toward him. And before he had a chance to turn around, she captured him in an embrace, arms sneaking to wrap around his torso. "Make love to me. A baby. An extreme solution but it's something irrefutable for my parents." She said, softly to his back.

Chat took his time putting both of his hands on top of hers. 

"Marinette, no—"

"Marinette, yes—"

He quickly turned around—glad to find that she had stopped stripping and still donning her white t-shirt—and take a hold on both of her shoulders.

"I can't subject you to something like that—not in a few years, at least—"

"I don't subject to anything. I want this." She stubbornly cut him off.

"..." His breath hitched. She's being absolutely serious right now. Marinette—Ladybug, the love of his life, is not joking about wanting to have a child with him. To make a cute, wonderful, tiny human being. A family of his own.

Children were part of the future he had considered. Adrien hasn't been able to be around children much, but when he does, he treasures the moment. Being Chat Noir was a blessing on it's own because kids adore their superheroes, and he kept getting inspired by their babbles around him. Children are amazing… They have their own perspective of how the world works… they can teach you a lot of things, and most of all; they can love without judging.

"I want it too… but now?" He tried, even when deep down, his will wavered. The idea of having a family… his own children with Marinette... makes his heart soars with hope.

"....It's not ideal, yeah, but I want it." Her voice brought him down to earth. "And to be honest, looking at Bunnyx—I can gauge how old Alix was—is around the age I plan to have kids—but guess what?" She gestured to the scenery around them. "Hawkmoth's still around."

"And if until then I can't have kids, when will I? Another decade? Two? I can't keep postponing my future and succumb to fear. I just had to keep living, right? Then why don't I start now? I don't want him to dictate how my life should be, Chat. Danger would always be a constant thing in my—our—life, now that I'm a guardian—why should that stop me from having a future?"

"You never knew what the future holds—"

"That. That uncertainty that drove me to this. We don't even have any concrete leads on him."

"A child is something permanent. Parenthood is not like a job or school—where you can just drop it—"

"Precisely something that they can't refuse—"

"You could just lie,"

"Chaton, I'm bad at improvising—even for the sake of my life."

He glanced comically at her earrings and Tikki perched on her shoulder, watching this craziness unfold with amusement in her small bead sized eyes. At first, Marinette looked puzzled, eyebrows digging to the bridge of her nose as she watched him glancing between her and the Kwami. Until he can see that it slowly dawned on her that her convoluted plans when dealing with akumas has always been made up on the spot.

"That's different," She slapped air in front of her then put her hands on her hips. Looking at him expectantly, embarrassment painted red on her face, but a fire had lit up in her eyes. "Look… I know how it sounds. But I’ve thought about this. I'm not willing to surrender the life I have with you… and my guardianship without a fight, Kitty."

He suddenly felt his mouth dried up. 

There's no mistake that he's losing this fight… with himself. Why had he tried to be the voice of reason when all he wanted to do was to agree? He wanted the same thing, for years. All those yearning, marrying their toy figurine, trying to play out his dreams… Why did he chicken out when it's finally here? He shook his head.

He exhaled a long breath. "Marinette, look." She crossed her arms. "First and foremost, I love you. Nothing will change that." Chat immediately put a hand up to stop her when he caught Marinette opening her mouth. "Nu-uh! I know you love me too, but I haven't finished and you really need to hear me out."

She let her lips close and her shoulders relax, gestures allowing Chat to continue.

"I do agree to this…" Marinette's eyes widened, excitement immediately present themselves in her eyes. He had to hold up his hand again before she interrupted him. She visibly toned her giddy self down.

"But! ...even if we made love, my lady…" They're both blushed at that, "There's no guarantee we will conceive right away. It's science, not magic."

"That's where you are wrong."

Chat could feel his eyes widen, suddenly hyper aware of his surroundings. There’s a slight chill that runs on his back, making him stand up straighter, his eyes focused slowly on her, his partner, his lady.

"Tikki told me about a mating ritual between Miraculous users—" Her flushed face gets a little bit redder.. "And I found it in the grimoire.. however… I can not decipher some of it—Tikki says you actually could… because you can speak Mandarin."

* * *

“That’s a clue to your identity that I never ever tried to think hard about.”

“That sounded like a lie,”

A pause. A very long pause, as he stared at her with a mix of dumbfounded and cynical look on his face. Marinette exhaled a puff of air.

“Yeah, that’s a lie…” She admitted, pouting away at the scenery around them. "What are the chances that I know two blond-haired, green-eyed teenage boys who could speak Chinese and knew me personally?" She rambled on.

Chat didn't respond.

"The only thing that can explain that would be drawing the conclusion that you're both the same person," She continued, letting her brain go beyond the imaginary border that she had set up to prevent her from discovering his identities. She hadn’t had time to contemplate it before this moment, because as soon as Tikki told her about the ritual, her mind had gone into a hyperfocus to try fitting that into the plan of cancelling the arranged marriage.

"But that would be mental, because at that point, means that I've been rejecting you for…" Marinette then looked up to see the loving look on Chat Noir's face, the soft look that she had seen thousands of times on a maskless face, one that she avoided to stare directly at in the past.

The one face that for a time, plastered everywhere on her bedroom walls.

"...Adrien Agreste."

Marinette could count the beats of her heart as it's volume suddenly filled her ears, as she watched Chat Noir open his mouth.

He could be saying bullshit for all she cares because she can not register anything her sensory input catches. Even with her own two eyes, she can not believe that in his place, stood her old crush, facing her with those soft gaze directed towards her.

He took a step forward and she does what she does best around Adrien; She eeped and curled into herself out of embarrassment. 

"I'm sorry," He mumbled, almost went unheard. Marinette whipped her head up immediately, finding a sad look, almost hurt, on Adrien's face and dread filled her being.

"No!" Her body moved on it's own, hands grabbing his forearms to hold him, or maybe she tried to lean on him as she felt faint at the fact that she had unintentionally hurted him. "Please don't be sorry Kitty—Adrien!"

Adrien looks perplexed at first, before he goes back to his default smile. His hands found their way to hold hers. "Didn't I make you uncomfortable?"

"No…" She stepped closer, almost into his embrace. Marinette had to remind herself that this boy is Chat Noir, and she should be able to talk to him like a normal human, even after she finds out that both of the boys she loved have been the same person all along. 

With determination she pushed through. "I am… I had a crush on you!" She squealed. "From the start… Stoneheart, the school… umbrella… I began to fall for you!" She stared at her ballet flats. Remembering how amazing his laughs was, filling her heart and warmed them under the rain. "That's why I can not act normal around Adrien Agreste before I dated Chat Noir…" She finished, somehow she could rein in tears that had formed around her eyes.

"You make me happy... I could fly to the moon if you hadn't held me real close right now."

Marinette did not expect Adrien to pull her into his arms, but as he held her, she reciprocated the gesture, holding him as tight as possible, fully inhaling his scent. This is Adrien. This is Chat. This is her boyfriend. These arms that wrap around her have become an anchor in her stormy days. He provided shelter of tranquility in her mind and safety of her heart just by his presence. She could feel her chest might explode by the elation of her feelings.

"All this time, it's always been you." Muffled, but it sounds as clear as the air to Marinette's ear. He pulled back, enough to sneak his warm hands cupping her cheeks. She didn't realize she was leaking tears until Adrien rubbed them away with his thumbs. "I'm glad it's you,"

Their lips touched, softly, gently. There's no spark of anything. Only tenderness. The reliefs that they both felt, finally letting go of their biggest burden of secret.

* * *

They both ended up leaving the roof and separately went to the Checkpoint, per Marinette suggestion.

Named after game elements where you can save your progress, it's repurposed Master Fu's old apartment, which Chat Noir somehow insistent in paying the rent yearly in cash (Marinette just realized why and how he is able to). The place was transformed to have beds, with a divider between them and a mini kitchen, to provide them a safe place if they need to recharge in between battles. They needed them after Marinette became a guardian, where Chat Noir can leave her a note or meet her untransformed discreetly.

* * *

It doesn't take a minute for them to travel from that rooftop to the Checkpoint. It's just around the block and Adrien was so grateful for it.

The first thing he did when he stepped into the place was pushing the divider away, leaving the room with an open space. He guided her, who arrived a second later, to the middle, and started kissing her.

It would never get old. Kissing Ladybug. Moreover now, that he was high on the thrill of knowing her real identity. He was kissing the love of his life, Marinette.

He could feel her legs started to give out as he deepened the kiss, and with a reluctant force he removed himself from her, uttering his detransformation. Marinette did the same as she grabbed onto his arms, trying to balance her feet before she gave up and plopped down on the floor. He followed suit, crossing his legs, grinning like a mad man. With no hesitancy he scooted closer to her, bringing both of their forehead together as he took a deep, relieved sigh.

"Hi you," he mumbled, locking his eyes with her ocean pearls. Marinette's face flushed with red, she managed to hold their gaze for a few moments before breaking it. "I—umm, I—let me bed the take—I mean take, the grimoire."

Adrien smiled softly, suddenly hit with an epiphany. Marinette was still awkward around him and he's afraid how this would affect whatever they're going to do next;

He watched as Marinette got up, stumbled her way into "her" corner of the room (the resting areas were actually identicals, it's just the side that she used a lot, and he had taken the side nearest to the balcony entrance). She pulled the grimoire from below the bed frame, seemingly attached it to the bed pallets itself with attachable ropes, no doubts Marinette installed them herself.

But what made it heartwarming is the fact that she did store it where he could have access to it as well, when he didn't know it's where about yet; She does trust him. Even now, when she found out about his identity, even if she still can not see him directly into his eyes for long, she still trusts him. She shuffled back to where he sits and settled herself near. Instead of a book like he had expected, she put a tablet on her lap as she faced him.

Somehow, a silence passed between them. Neither of them said anything. Marinette's flushed face became more redder the longer he insisted on waiting for her and staring right into her eyes. He wanted her to say anything, to process whatever it is that's holding her back.

The painful quiet moment was broken by a voice emerging behind his body. 

"So? What are you guys waiting for?" Adrien shivered but said nothing and chose to glare at his Kwami. His sentiment seemed to be supported by Tikki, who immediately zoomed past Marinette to float near Plagg.

"Plagg! That's rude. This is a big deal for them."

"Oh please, I've seen humans mate enough to last me millenias."

"But this is still special for them, Plagg, you insensitive-piece-of-stinky-aged-milk!"

Adrien snorted at that. "Tikki, your insults are very creative, I love that."

"Aww, thank you Adrien! You're so sweet, it made me very determined to do my best to make Marinette very fertile so your seeds survive in there!"

He could feel his ears warmed by the Kwami's statement. Marinette eeped and shoved her face into her hands in embarrassment.

"Oh you just made it more awkward for them. Who's rude now?" Cheekily, Plagg zoomed away. "I'll be raiding the fridge if you need me!"

"Ggggrrr! That stinky ball!" They both watched as both Kwami disappeared behind the fridge door.

* * *

Marinette ducked her head the second she caught Adrien turning his head back to her. She looked at the tablet, where the scanned copy of the Grimoire resided, on her lap with a degree of intensity. What is she doing, exactly? Why does she get to be shy and nervous now? Well, she unfortunately doesn't have as much time to process as her partner does about the whole reveal. The time it took to travel between their rendezvous point and this apartment doesn't give her a chance to let her anxiety take over, or better yet, set it free.

Adrien turned to be Chat Noir, her boyfriend.  _ The boyfriend that agrees to put a baby in her, to help her get out of an arranged marriage. _ She shook her head. There’s no time for her to be shy. She had been shy around Adrien. She grew out of it. She would not step back from that progress.

But somehow her mouth still won’t work, so she held up the tablet and pushed it towards him. Instead of taking it, however, Adrien lowered both of her hands, guided them to drop the device aside and held up both of her hands in his and started kissing them. 

Marinette was so confused, she didn’t even have time to process that her boyfriend had scooped her up and brought her to one of the beds, settled her on top of it. 

“Adrien… What are you doing?”

* * *

"You are adorable," Traces of red increases on her cheeks as she pouts. She wry her hands free from his and bopped his nose. “And you’re not answering my question.”

With tentative movement, Adrien crawled even closer to her on the bed, half expecting Marinette to cringe away, but glad when she held on in her place. She's crumpling the bedsheet inside her palms now, probably as nervous as he is. Adrien would be lying if his current bravado exists solely along with sobriety, clear head. No, no. He is aware that at least half of his adrenaline came from his teenage hormones and his mind already clouded with lust. Lust that he held for his girlfriend, a beautiful young woman who laid still fully clothed on the bed. Lust that he had let out the moment she let him know that she wanted to do it with him. The love of his life that had declared she wanted to bear his child and his feelings had been reciprocated right from the start. In that order. 

“...As much as I want to… you know... right now… I feel like… this still is not it, Marinette."

Yes, they are both on the bed. Their clothing could be easily removed. He truthfully has a semi behind the tent of his pants and she looks absolutely ravishing, but there's still something nagging him in his heart and he can not shake it away, just like that, and succumb to the temptation.

"I asked too much of you, hadn't I, Adrien?" He looked at her eyes to see a glimmer of tears threatening to fall. Oh no, oh no. He rushes immediately to her side, taking her body in his arms, soothing her. But Marinette stopped him, instead she took his hands and linked them with hers.

Adrien, with everything that doesn't make sense about her (prior to the identity reveal) finally fell into the right contexts, quickly trying to find a proper response before his Lady spiraled into insecurity. He knew her too well. “You know, that's not what I mean…"

"Then what is it…?"

"This is… both of our first time, right?" She nodded, and even though he did not need the assurance, knowing that Marinette also doesn't have an experience, washes some of his hesitancy away.

"I don't want your first experience to be binding…" He started, before she interrupted.

"Adrien, even if there's no end goal, I still want to do this."

"I just don't want you to regret it…"

"Kitty, I love you. I… have been wanting to do this, to feel that intimate connection with you, for a while."

He looked at her with wide eyes, gauging her sincerity. Finally he understood, to her, this isn't all about the ritual.

"I'm nervous, I'm scared, I'm shy, and a lot of the time I did not say things out loud. In this relationship… you might have to be the one who initiates our sexual activity because I'm too reluctant to do it—I mean, I want it,” she assured him, “ —I want it so much it sometimes scares me how much I love you and I want to give you all of me." She bit her lip as she fiddled with the ring on his finger. "Yeah we're young and there might be peer pressure for us to feel like we need to experience stuff but I didn't feel that way with you. That's why I never brought it up. You never pushed too far. I never wanted to drag you and make you uncomfortable." She exhaled. 

"This… situation isn't the best, but it pushed me to finally put it in the open." She looked up to stare and drown him in her ocean eyes.

"I want to have sex with you, Adrien—Chat Noir—Agreste."

Ever so slowly, he felt the muscles of his face contorted to a very wide smile. He gave in to the impulse and kissed her on the nose and the forehead, and then, finally on her lips. A peck on a confused smile of Marinette. He pulled back.

"And, I, you, Marinette—Ladybug—Dupain-Cheng,"

And within moments, their lips crashed as they met in the middle. Adrien catches her waist the second Marinette moves forward and her arms encircled around his neck. The moonlight beams through his eyelids as he savours her bottom lip.

* * *

They had shed their clothes as quick as they could, the tablet had been long forgotten and probably somewhere under the mess of their jeans. 

Marinette has realized that she’s on the same boat the moment Adrien mentioned that it’s their first time. With the name Mating Ritual, it is understandable to make him think that there will be some kind of spellbind that ties between the two of them. And what else could it entail? What effect would befall on them once they commence the ritual? Yeah, no. She doesn't want her first time to be binding.

With Adrien by her side, she believed she could have all kind of sex that they desire in the future. As long as they both consented to it, anyway. For this one moment, she forgets about being Ladybug. Right now she’s a normal teenager, doing usual teenage stuff, messing around with her boyfriend, just living her normal life.

* * *

He was very gentle as he kissed her softly, his hands slowly roamed her body. Her chest particularly is the one he kept getting back to, milking her moans that she spew every time he touched her sensitive nubs. For sometime he shied away from her lower region, but once in a while he stroked her love handles and groped her buttcheeks. Those times were she would gasps and moans to his mouth.

He pulled away slightly then started kissing her neck. Not long after, he trekked down south, until he met one of her hardened nipples. His hands then get a hold on both of her breasts. He messaged them, squeezed them together and then he kissed them, he licked her right nipple before latching on the left one. His fingers playing with the wet nipple on the right while her left is stimulated by his mouth, he put the nipple between his upper teeth and tongue before sucking it gently.

There's no inches of skin left untouched by him. Even as his mouth is busy making her lose her mind, he caresses all that he could reach, leaving traces of warmth that she absorbed, that made her body tingle with desire. Marinette could feel something ignite in her belly and that her nether regions started to wet.

She was damn sure Adrien could feel it too as his fingers sometimes grazed the area, but teasingly never tried to intentionally touch it. She feels so needy yet at the same time she thinks she's being unreasonable and just overthinking it. Because these reactions that she produced, and the sensations… all of them feel right. But she's also very aware that the way he touches her already made half of her mind clouded, and she might be biased with her judgement. As if she needed more things to freak about, she could feel a twitch of his hardness on the inside of her right thigh. She just realized they were so damn close! It made Marinette bit her lip in anticipation.

She wanted to touch him too. She wanted to feel his skin, his hardness in her palms.

"Adrien…." she moaned, her left hand reached for his length at first to touch slightly, making him froze at the sudden contact. 

"Ah, Marinette…" The groan that came out of his mouth completely caught Marinette off guard. 

After pausing for a few seconds to level his breathing, gently, he guided her hands to circle them around his length. Marinette noticed how warm and meaty his rod is… she did not expect it to feel like a... limb, yet softer. He surprised her again when he made her stroke him harder than she expected.

He continued to nibble on her other nipples and let her stroke him off. He twitched numerous times under her fingers, and sometimes he bucked his hips upwards, as if he can not get enough. She loves his grunts and groans, it makes her happy to hear him feeling good because of her, not to mention it gives her nipples an amazing sensation.

"Ohh, MMMMMMarinette… mmmm…!"

There are drips thay the slit on the head of his length produced, that made her hand glide easier on his skin. She knew that's the sign of his seed, the liquid that should fill her inside if the night goes as it should. She licked her lips again, soaking them to match the state of her nether region. Marinette wanted to try to pump it out of him more before Adrien suddenly halted her ministrations. Marinette tilted her head, surprised by the notion. "Not yet," He panted, deep breaths passed through a shy smile that she mirrored.

Their lips met once again. She eagerly encircles her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She gasped into his mouth when his warm rod met the skin on her stomach and he groaned back at the same time her breasts squished to his lower chest. 

They pulled back, he gestured his hands to circle around her navel area, almost making her laugh because the hover-touches tickles. “Can I?” he asked in a whisper so low. She understood what he was asking. Marinette nodded to the idea, making his smile wider. Adrien let go of his gentle grip around her love handle, caressed the diameter of her waist, bum and thighs as he kneeled back, his feet goes way beyond the bed.

Adrien kissed right above her folds, where her pubic hair grew. Marinette hesitantly moved her legs apart when he beckoned her to do so. He didn't stop caressing her skin even when his target was in front of him. He slowly worked his way up, until his fingers found their way near her folds. Relying on his right index only, he touched her slit with the tip of his finger putting a pressure near her core. She gasped and frowned.

“What’s wrong?” He immediately asked, worry painted on his whole face.

She bit her lips, meekly answered, “It feels weird,”

“Oh,”

“But… Adrien, it’s okay…”

“Not if you are uncomfortable,” He sighed, sitting back on top of his folded legs, slowly reaching her spread legs to caress it close, seemingly intent to forgo the previous action.

Marinette doesn’t really want him to stop what he was doing, but she was so embarrassed to let him know what she was thinking—then a small voice in her head, that suspiciously sounded like Tikki, popped up, Does it really matter? He wouldn’t judge her. He said so himself. And Marinette—Ladybug at the time—and Chat Noir who turned out to be Adrien had made a vow to start communicating better when they got into their relationship. So she should be honoring that. Marinette gulped her nervousness away.

“It’s just weird, but it feels good,” She whispered.

Adrien froze. “Umm what?” At first Marinette doesn’t believe he didn’t hear it, but when she saw his dumbfounded expression, she understood. As she thought hard about what she wanted, he was also off in his la-la-land, probably engrossed with his earlier failed attempt. Oh no, Marinette can not have him think that way. She knew him too well. It solidifies her determination to try to share her thoughts.

She pulled her body to a sitting position, grabbing his free hands. “It feels good. I can dismiss the weird feeling,” she said again. “It’s just… I’m not accustomed to your fingers… but it’s… arousing.”

He stared at her.

“Please keep going.” She finished, pulling his hands and guided them to her core once again, as she slowly descends back to the pile of pillows behind her.

Adrien reacted right away, assuming his earlier position, smiling softly at her as he spread her legs open. He started to slowly touch the lips of her opening, but he moved upwards until he came across her clit. He rubbed it slowly, eliciting moans and grunts of approval from her. He fumbles a bit in between slow stroking his fingers around the area before eventually gliding his way inside her entrance.

She mutely gasped, mouth contorted to the O alphabet. She instinctively flexed her pelvic floor muscles, trying to feel more of his finger. Adrien seems focused and happy at the reaction, he followed them with giving pressure around her canals.

"You're very wet." He stated, sounds surprised more than anything.

"Well… Yeah." She frowned, hips scooted closer to him.

Adrien mumbled a quiet  _ Oh _ that she immediately questioned. "Oh?'

"Umm. I was," He folded his finger, making her breath hitch when it stretched her walls a bit. "I was afraid you wouldn't be ...aroused enough,"

"Why?" She gasped, freezing on the spot as she processed his words. Adrien however, didn’t notice as he continued his probe in her canals. "I told you I, ahhhh—" Marinette tried to say as he did that folding thing again, the pressure made was just so right she moaned out loud. 

"—want to do this with you," She sighed.

"Yeah, but…" 

"I love you, and the thought that I'm going intimate with someone that I love very much alone could get me off, Adrien."

"Oh."

"Yeah, Oh—AHH!" She squealed when he suddenly ran his thumb on her clit while his index was buried inside of her. He removed his finger when she finally looked up, he caught her eyes in his. 

They both stared at each other for a long time before they laughed at the same time. That was very unexpected for both of them. Marinette did not know that it felt _that_ _good_ to make her react so strong. She even pulled her body into a sitting position and held onto his shoulder as she laughed out loud to what just happened. Part of her feels embarrassed by her own reaction, but the slight euphoria that she feels at the moment beats anything else. This was it. She feels happy.

* * *

Adrien loved this. They are both having fun and there's no pressure to do things. They are enjoying themselves as much as they could… and he finally convinced that… she would not regret doing this with him. That was his biggest fear. He doesn’t want Marinette to make a mistake she can not step back from. It was almost weird, to him, that somehow he could manage to reign some of his desire in. But he has always been more sensitive when it came to his own feelings. Maybe, as much as he wants to let his hormones control him, and set his inhibitions free, he would still be very much aware of his feelings. He wants to make sure she’s happy, because if the love of his life is happy, then he is.

He watched as her laugh died down, and increasing blush took its place on her face. She looked down after her ocean eyes caught his gaze. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Bewildered, he scooted closer to her “Like what?” He asked, linked their hands together.

“Like _ that, _ ”

Adrien took his time thinking, absentmindedly caressing her hands with his thumbs. He doesn’t know what exactly she’s talking about. Maybe it’s the way that he can not stop staring at her. Her gorgeous body, the way her chests slightly rise and fall with her breaths, or her flushed face, he expected her features to be a compilation of things he can not stop gushing about and he was right. But it just amplified the passion and love that he already held for her even before looking at her bare body, her maskless face.

He loves all of her, strong personality, rushed judgements, emotional outbursts and all.

“You are beautiful,” he eventually responded, remembering that she had asked him a question. Marinette turned her head towards him, looking at him with those wide, ocean orbs. Her mouth slightly opened, maybe in surprise, but Adrien doesn’t think his answer is all that surprising. Marinette should have known that he was always looking at her the same way. He stared at those lush pink lips, hoping that he could taste the softness again. Then his mind supplied that he actually can. There’s no way that he would pass up the chance to kiss her. So he did.

He let her hands go to cup her cheeks with his hand and pulled her closer to him. Her hands moved to wrap themselves around his neck, her fingers gently playing with the back of his hair. Gently, Adrien descends her body towards the pillow again, this time he follows suit. He placed his left hand on the side of her head, and his left knee on the side of her thigh, supporting his weight, as he tried so hard not to crush her or breaking the mood by having a cramp for holding on to a particular posture for so long.

But his fear was soon forgotten, because Marinette had pulled her legs back, so her thighs met her torso and her feet seated on each side of his body. He knew this because there are no knees separating his stomach and her waist when he finally traced his way down her body. Adrien does not waste any opportunity to grab her breasts and hold them in his hands, making her moan into his mouth.

What he didn't expect was that she arched her back so high she managed to put her heels up to his body; Digging themselves on the dip of his back, when she tried to flush their pelves together. Adrien, with no restraint, groaned at the sensation her action made, his cock nestled right in between his own stomach and her folds.

Adrien voluntarily pulled apart to catch some air. As much as he doesn't really mind drowning himself in Marinette (because she took his breath away, ha!) their current situation takes precedence. His mind could only focus on the feeling on his rod. He wanted more. He needed more.

So he gave an experiment thrust motion that made his length passed from her entrance, right to her clit, stroking both areas in the process. She moaned in appreciation, heels clinging around his back were pulled to make him even more pressed to her.

Adrien surmised that Marinette does want the same thing as him: they want to get even more closer to each other. The only possible way to get that is for him to enter her. So he made a few passes, drinking the moans that Marinette sang out. Before he positioned himself right before her entrance.

"Marinette," She opened her eyes and the pair immediately widened when she saw where he was. She looked up and he caught her eyes. Mutely he asked if it's okay for him to continue. She bit her lip before nodding.

Adrien inserted the head of his length inside her core. And immediately he was greeted with the feeling of soft and tightness. She's so warm… So… So  _ much _ … every sensory input of his body seems like they were suddenly very aware of her. Obviously not even half of his skin touches her soft ones, but it still feels... wonderful. His nose picked up the faint scene of the bakery that linger in her hair; His ears could time the breathes that she would do every seconds; His tongue was glued onto the ceiling of his inner mouth, but it doesn't stop tasting the ghost of her skin that he had the chance to lap with it. He slowly raised his head and looked down to where they met. Oh to see a part of him disappeared inside of her couldn't be more arousing.

He looked up to gauge her reaction. She seemed unbothered, quietly watching him. So he moves to push more of himself inside. This time, Marinette took deep breaths and exhaled it in time with his movement, but she had not said anything, so Adrien introduced the rest of himself in one motion.

Marinette jerks but she doesn't seem like she's in pain. But it put a damp in his excitement, like somebody just poured a cold ice water on top of his head.

* * *

Marinette doesn't have reference for appendage sizes, but after seeing him and touching him herself, she doesn't expect to feel so… full and filled by him. He feels absolutely foreign, yet right. Like a long lost piece of herself finally came back. She suddenly feels emotional.

“You’re okay?” Marinette doesn’t realize she has been quiet until she caught his concerned eyes. And she didn’t remember shedding a tear either as Adrien had rubbed them off from her cheek. She nodded. "You?" Marinette asked, noting that he had stopped moving completely.

He bit his lips. Unsure. "Overwhelmed."

"Huh,"

"I'm having a very hard time, combating my instinct to," he gulped, Marinette finally notices that his elbow, the one that supported his weight above her, trembles. "....move."

She tried to feel him inside by flexing her pelvic floor muscles, and it caused Adrien to groan loudly. Marinette was fascinated by his reaction and the faint twitch and pulsing inside her that she's one hundred percent sure wasn't hers.

“Marinette, Marinette…. ah… stop...” Adrien groaned weakly in her ear. “You’re clenching me...”

“Mmmm…” But she wanted to keep feeling him. He was trying so hard to hold himself back and Marinette found it adorable. Not to mention feeling him, and realizing that he is indeed inside actually arousing for her.

"It feels good though," She said. Adrien looked at her with a surprise in his eyes. Marinette just shyly smiled back. He descends to kiss her on the lips as a response. She couldn't believe how a simple kiss could relay how much desire Adrien harbored right now. 

“I’m going to start moving, okay?” He told her, with a guttural voice, as if he’s speaking through grunts. Marinette clenched her muscles on him one more time, in reflex, when she heard him. Adrien let out a groan as he moved into a more stable pose, using one of his hands that frames her body as a support and the other one to hold on to her love handle.

Not having him inside was the weirdest feeling, after she got used to him filling her to the brim, leaving zero inch of her unfulfilled. But the friction caused by Adrien repeatedly pulling himself and re-entering her is a different sensation altogether.

It feels rather good when she tries to flex her nether muscles to make it harder for him to pull out. Adrien's moans when she does it helps lit her insides with how sinful they sound. At first the rhythm was slow, as if he wanted to savour the moment and he kept looking at her to gauge her reaction. So Marinette let go of his neck, holding on to the sheets instead and asked him to pick up the pace.

And he obliged. This time Adrien looked more focused on where they were connected, pulling his body up into an almost kneeling position. He gripped her thigh in one hand, trying to keep her leg encircled around his waist and reached out to play with her breasts with the other. He's way bolder in his movements than before.

It wasn't long before he came, a fresh feeling of warmth suddenly sprouted inside of her. She dug her heels into his back, making him bowed further towards her, in an attempt to make him closer. Marinette discovers that she loves watching his scrunched up face, that face he made that could be mistaken as a painful expression. It is pretty satisfying, just because the fact that he groaned her name with a guttural voice that came from deep within his throat. Then she had a realization. No one had ever seen him like this, ever. She was the one that made him feel like this. 

Oh how she loved that.

She knew that reaching her own climax would be more elusive, so she hitched the high that she feels right then, when he came, squeezing him as he pulse and throb inside her, the happiness and contentment that his ejaculation gave her. Adrien had stopped moving but his cock was still nestled inside her. She clenched him again, earning another groan from him.

“Ohh, Marinette...”

“I’m close,” She quipped, almost angrily, out of frustration.

Eyes widening, realizing what it means, Adrien, with little adrenaline left in him, moved to thrusts. His hands and fingers even try to play with her sensitive spots; Her protruded nipples at first, before moving south. She could feel his hips slowed down, but before that happened, he increased the action that he does on her folds until she came trashing in his arms.

"Aaaaaaahhhh….!" She could feel herself screamed out. White lights filled her vision, as if she was seeing stars up close.

When Marinette came down, she noticed how quiet the room is, except for their labored breathing. Adrien had let the top half of his torso snuggled on the side of her body, his hand affectionately brushing strands of her hair.

"That was…"

"That was…?"

"Wonderful."


	2. Chapter 2

The moon was still high on the sky but they made no move.

Marinette felt content by just laying there staring at the ceiling, Adrien's upper torso safely tucked on her side, his fingers playing with her hair, while the rest of them connected still, amidst the tangled limbs.

He hadn't said anything except grinning ear to ear, humming as he brushes down her bangs. Marinette went back to her previous thoughts. How come does she ever survive, starving herself from his love? This boy on top of her is very easy to read when you know him long enough. He has been wearing his heart on his sleeve, and right now it clearly shows how much adoration that he held for her.

"I'm sorry I lied to your face before,"

"Hmmm?" He dropped his fingers to poke on her cheek.

"When you asked, I lied about not liking you… I…" He poked her cheek again, this time on a different spot, near her nose.

"Don't feel bad. I am guilty of denying my own crush for Marinette."

"Oh,"

"Yeah, Oh." He had moved his finger on the other side of her cheek now. It finally dawned on her that he's counting her freckles. 

"We're a mess." She giggled. Adrien brought his face closer to her, his body pulled to hover above.

"But we're a mess together and that's what's important." He told her, as he descended to catch a sweet peck on her lips.

It was almost as if they're on the same wavelength, both moved to open their lips at the same time, deepening the kiss. Adrien carried her body to a sitting position, with her back against the headboard. Her bum was placed on top of his crossed legs, with their hips flushed together, causing an involuntary thrust, making them moan in each other's mouth.

She unlatched first, catching her breaths. Processing what just happened. "You—You're… still…"

"Erect?" He finished, between breaths. "Yeah, Marinette. That was my first. I could keep going a few times more… I think?" He suddenly messaged the back of his neck, smiled sheepishly before continuing, "At least that's what I read on the internet."

"But, are you doing okay?" Adrien suddenly asked. Marinette frowned in confusion.

"Hm? I'm fine… why?"

"I… I am afraid I have gone too far and too focused on myself…" He quietly says. "I read that it's different for girls…"

She smiled at his thoughtfulness. "You were gentle enough and you listened to me. I'm alright."

Adrien's uncertain expression slowly fades into a small smile.

"I'm so happy for both of you, but…" 

Both of their shoulders jumped at the voice that suddenly popped in between them. A red colored Kwami with spots on her head floats near them, her fin-like hand rubbed together with excitement.

"...you two only got a few hours left if you both want to do the ritual tonight." Tikki finished, looking at them like she's scolding two children.

"Ah! You're right Tikki." Marinette responded, looking at a clock on the bedside table. She turned her attention back to Adrien again. He looked at her as if waiting for her commands. But all she wanted was ask him,

"Adrien, are you sure you wanted this?"

He only grinned at her as if he's holding a laugh, mischief danced on his eyes, looking every bit like his alter ego with mussed hair all over the place.

"We had sex without protection, heck, you're cockwarming me right now and you're asking me if I still wanted this?"

She blushed at his blatant honesty and his unfiltered words. Why did she keep forgetting that Adrien is Chat Noir? She pouted at him.

"Right. I do want this. Do you?"

"Yes."

* * *

"You both really need to read the grimoire for the instructions!" Tikki quipped, she perched herself near the windowsill next to the bed.

"Let me take it." Adrien declared, slowly removing himself from the warmth that is Marinette; Pulling out his length proves to be more of a challenge because all he wanted to do was ramming himself back in, but he reasoned to himself that he would have plenty of that later. 

Both paid with rapt attention at where they were connected, the moment he finally exited, a blob of cum gushed immediately out of her. And another wave of small blobs and another. It dripped down onto the bed sheet below.

Marinette gasped. "You've come a lot…" When he heard that, Adrien almost choked on his own spit. Sheepishly he explained, "Uhh… yeah. That's what happened… when I haven't masturbated for a while." Sometimes  _ life _ happens. And for him, life is a schedule full of tiring photoshoots and extra classes. Though he knew it would change soon.

She nodded away, looking a bit fascinated at the remaining moisture in her entrance. She used her fingers to inspect it, rubbing them between her index and her thumb before she did what Adrien doesn't expect; Marinette scooped the cum back into her hole.

"Jesus Christ!" He groaned out, making her jump. Adrien suspected that she was in a trance when she fingered herself just now, because she immediately turned red when she looked up, realizing that he was still right there watching her. "God, Marinette, that was hot." He moved forward and was about to give her a hungry kiss when Plagg's mischievous tone broke out between them.

Marinette yelped away in embarrassment, leaving Adrien's pursed lips hanging in the air. He blinked in confusion.

"You two kids need to save that energy for later! Come on, read the grimoire and then continue this disgusting thing, get it over with, chop chop!!" The Kwami zoomed around them, clapping his hands together while grinning at disgruntled Adrien.

"Has anyone ever told you to your face that you're an annoying little shit, Plagg?" The model grumbled, begrudgingly making his move towards the center of the room, where most of their clothes lay abandoned. The Kwami in question munches on his cheese louder, deliberately trying to get a rise out of his holder, but Adrien just ignores the destruction incarnate. 

He found the tablet and walked back straight to Marinette who still looked very red. He chuckled at that. Adrien found it adorable that she still managed to get embarrassed despite what they had done and what they're about to do.

"So I just turn this on?" He asked, waving the device in his hand.

"Umm yeah. Everything is saved in the gallery… I did back it up to a cloud drive too, and I—"

"I'm sure you did everything to make sure it's safe, I understand." Adrien assured her. She smiled at that, scooting closer to him, ready to help navigate to a specific chapter of the grimoire.

Adrien opened the scans, intrigued by the way it was written in a mix of Archaic Chinese, Classic Chinese and some other language. Though, he was confused. Looking through it, he found that most of them had been translated with little notes on the side. He was going to voice out his confusion when Marinette beat him by telling her thoughts out loud.

"So Master Fu left a few chapters untranslated, I think because he thinks it's irrelevant. Including a chapter about channeling the Kwami magic for other purposes—such as the ritual." She mused, as she presented him the scanned pages. "Thanks to Tikki who had done it before I found that this exists."

Adrien hummed in response, processing that at least he had his work cut in half; the foreign, ancient-looking language is already translated, but not to French, instead it was written to Mandarin. Adrien finally understood why Marinette thinks these pages are left untranslated when in fact, it doesn't. It's because she wasn't able to distinguish the characteristics of the alphabets. He distinctly recalled she had said that she understood words in her mother's dialects but was not able to read or write in Modern Chinese.

He turned his face and found Marinette looked at him expectantly.

"So… ummm." He began. Reading through sentences, trying to make sense of it. "It's said that we had to transform. Once we're transformed we need to connect our hands together and chant this spell together to cast it… and then we will be automatically detransformed."

"It says here that the Kwamis, in plural, will know exactly what to do. The ritual commends differently depending on which Miraculous holders perform it."

"So it does have to be between Miraculous holders."

"Yeah."

"Hmm." Marinette looked pensive for a second. Adrien waits for her to sort through her thoughts, focusing on the way her nose scrunched and her mouth pouted. He knew that she was coming up with a plan. "I think… You can read the rest and lead this ritual, Adrien." He blinked at her words.

"You sure?"

"I trust you." He nodded at her firm belief; heart elated by the confidence Marinette held for him.

* * *

She waited patiently for Adrien, who somehow looked progressively redder by the minutes, to finish reading the scans. The boy suddenly locked the device close and slowly threw it across the room, luckily, he hit exactly where she thinks his target was: the other bed. She was about to scold him for not handling the tablet as graceful as she had expected of him, but Marinette stopped at his expression.

Adrien stared at her with something akin to an unspoken desire that she hasn't had the chance to see before. Actually, the way he was looking at her made her core heating up. She gulped. "S-so…?"

"I memorized them." He said quietly. "We can start now." 

He crawled near, making her clutch the bedsheets in nervousness and anticipation, is he going to…? She inhaled a sharp breath; Adrien stopped just before her, taking both of her arms and kissing them. She exhaled through her nose. God, what was she thinking? This is Adrien, this is Chat. Both boys are the definition of gentle! 

"Marinette, I…" He caresses her biceps, looking uncertain. "I want you to understand I might be out of it when the main part of the ritual starts. And…"

"What do you mean by out of it?" Marinette interrupted, suddenly concerned.

"I… might go… um feral? If that's the correct term. The grimoire assures that I am still in control," She sighed in relief. "...but I might get a bit wilder—I just don't want to hurt you,"

"You won't, Adrien." She assured him. It feels like that's what they have been doing all night. Comforting each other, trying to abate their worries with each other’s presence. He nodded at her words, bringing their foreheads together.

"And… while the magic instantly conditioned your body to the state that… made you ready to conceive, I… on the other hand... I need to… work it out." He explained, doing his trademarked neck scratch of nervousness. "But don't worry, the magic will eventually help when the time  _ comes _ ." He finished with a shit-eating grin so wide, Marinette can not help but glare at him, and then groan at the pun when her brain finally registered it. 

He chuckled at her reaction, eliciting another mock-glare from her. Adrien shook his head as he continued to grin. "Plagg? Claws out."

Spectating as the destruction magic washed over him, Marinette mumbles her own cue.

"Tikki, Spots on!"

* * *

Disappointed that her tresses are once again styled into pigtails (he wanted to see Ladybug with hair down, damnit) he instructed his girlfriend to conjure a Lucky Charm.

"A pen?" He chuckled at her bewildered expression. She's so adorable.

"Yeah, that works." Adrien grinned at her. "Now draw a circle big enough around the two of us."

"On the ground?"

"I think the air will work as well."

He knew she doubted him because she pursed her lips, but said nothing. She opened the cap and started drawing on the air. They both gasped at the beautiful glowing ink the pen produced. 

Adrien watched as Marinette's artistic instinct kicked in and she just stepped into an almost dance around the room to create the circle he mentioned earlier. He reveled in her beauty and grace as she moved. She created a halo of glowing, magical ink at the height of their midsection—his hips, actually, since he had grown a head taller than her.

He thought back to what he had read. It feels like whoever wrote that grimoire can read his mind to lay out some of his fantasy down, making him embarrassed beyond belief reading the instruction to the ritual. But he was most concerned by the possible physical changes that will affect both of them. He was bigger than her, and he was afraid of hurting her.

"Adrien?" He was broken off from his reverie, realizing that she had finished. He lifted and offered his hands for her to take and she skipped in her step to accept it.

"Now we chant." The spell wasn't too long, and it wasn't too hard. How the ancient words rolled off his tongue reminded him of a nursery rhyme. He started slowly, making sure that Marinette would be able to follow and read his lips.

At first, a moment after they finished, nothing happened. The halo of the glow ink around them stayed the same, before suddenly sparks into different colors each seconds, in the range of rainbows.

Exactly like the book said, he recalled, the spell had casted and the ritual is now in place.

* * *

Marinette watched as Chat Noir pupils became a bit more narrow. Maybe it was just another trick of the spell lights, but she could almost swore that his cat ears became a bit more ruffled, and his fangs grew. She, however, doesn't seem to have changed. Though she could feel her body temperature go slightly higher.

They watch together as the spell light glows around them like the extension of the halo, it washes over them from below and then floats up, leaving them both untransformed. Their Kwamis suddenly conjured, perched on the opposite end of the halo circle, eyes closed as they settled on it.

Then Tikki and Plagg both opened their eyes to show that they were glowing as they chanted. She was concerned for the Kwamis at first, but it seemed like their current state was part of the ritual… and not long after, their chanting sounds to cease, blending in with the white noise of the world around them.

Marinette felt a hand capturing hers. She turned to Adrien who looked at her softly. She smiled at him. "Shall we?" and she nodded. 

He slowly lowered her on the bed, as her back touched the sheets, he moved his left hand from her hips and prepped them near her arms. She shyly opened her legs to let him kneel between her thighs. They had not yet broken their gazes from each other, so she watched as his face inched closer to her until he was a breath away. She wrapped her hand around his neck.

Their lips had danced and were willing to dance around each other for a long time. It's such a wonderful feeling, kissing Adrien. She doesn't feel like she would get tired of it. His tongue probed her mouth, swiping her lips hungrily like all he wanted to do was just tasting her, and she obliged, leaving her mouth open and her tongue vulnerable for his attack.

His hands had moved from her lovehandles to her breasts, kneading them. He was gauging her moans with his fingers pinching her nipples, twisting them like he's tuning an old radio. Marinette could feel the sensitive nerves on her nubs sent her pussy into a wet mess.

Adrien pulled away, and she followed, yet he gently stopped her from doing so further by softly gripping her shoulders firm, keeping her seated there, against the pillows. He kissed her chastely on the lips once again, before moving his lips on her jaw. He playfully teased her nipples with his hands again as he trailed down her neck. But then he latched his lips around one of them, sucking vigorously, making her scream in surprise and delight.

He continues to suck, grinding her nipple between his teeth this time, causing a slightly painful sensation, but it also sends numerous pleasured nerves to her brain. He switched nipples, hungrily sucking the other one, while doing an aftercare to the left one. Her left areolae was swollen and had a bite mark on it, Adrien gently rubbed them with his fingers as he's trying to get her right nipple to the same state.

* * *

The moment it started and his transformation dropped, her scent almost knocking him out. He had read that he would acquire some of feline’s feral instinct and carnal behavior during the ritual, due to the nature of his Miraculous. But he did not expect to find Marinette's smell… he can not fully understand it… but it is almost unbearably intoxicating.

It just made him just want to pounce on her.

Yet he calmed himself before he started to scare her. He tried to rein the animal instinct with his human logic, strongly holding on to his love for her. So he just works with what he knows would satisfy the cat part of him and his human part of him at the same time. Like kneading her breasts in his arms, and tasting the soft skin she displayed all around.

He loves it when he latches his mouth around her nipple, her back immediately arched, as if she needed him to be closer. He dares glanced up to meet her eyes. What he saw just amplified his desire to claim her fully as his.

Marinette's front bangs tousled up, leaving her sweat-dewed forehead and temple exposed to the night, the moonlight through the window reflected on the skin. Her freckles had become one with her blush, her brow furrowed upwards, her eyes lidded and her mouth parted. At that moment she was the image of an ethereal being.

She's so gorgeous. He almost can not believe that he was seeing her right in front of him with his own two eyes.

He weaned off her breasts and sits up straight, not hiding that he is staring; drinking in her appearance at that moment, trying to capture everything into his memory. Her chest is rising up and back down in a slow rhythm, breaths quietly filling the room. Her stretched hands had found his on the side of her body, she interlocked their fingers together.

He had wondered before, how could he deserve an amazing woman such as Ladybug, who eventually accepts to be with him. Now he wondered what did he do and how could he manage to witness an angel like Marinette descending from the heavens and gave him such an opportunity to see her like this?

So he kissed her again, relying on his action to justify his presence right then, being with her. He loved her, and he wanted to show it to her once again, and maybe concoct a perfect formula for a tiny human, a living, breathing, physical evidence that embodies their love for each other in the process. 

When they're finally apart to catch their breaths, Adrien waste no time hovered his fingers down her stomach, then his head follows suit.

* * *

That was the first time Adrien finally let every wall of him down. Marinette realized, when he just sat there, looking at her like he just had discovered the meaning of life and existence itself. She was afraid she was going to lose him to his thought, that's why she had reached for his hands, to keep him there. He's proven to be more aware than she had thought when he glanced at their locked hands. The hungry look soon took over his emeralds, and Marinette found herself being slowly consumed by Adrien's mouth again.

When they needed to breathe, he wandered down her body. He sniffed her nether lips and nuzzled his face to it, making her tremble with excitement. He might have kissed around the area before, but Adrien had not  _ gone into town _ altogether. There's a part in Marinette that wanted it. Wondered if he will, at that moment.

And soon, her unspoken question was answered.

He kissed his way down and started licking tentatively between the hood of her core. His mouth became way bolder once he invited himself in, licking between her vulva, right into her hole. Stretching his tongue as far as he could into her core and wiggled it.

There's no way to describe the feeling of being eaten out. It was weird, it gave her the impression of being dirty, but it turned her on and dialed up the ever present heat in her belly. Marinette squirmed under his actions. She whimpers his name like a prayer.

* * *

"Adrien… Adrien… ahhhh-drien…"

He had crossed the point of no return the moment he listened to his overwhelming instinct to lick her cunt. The hair on the back of his head standing on end, and then a wave of goosebumps washed over his body making him froze for a second.

With no warning, he just went for it.

He doesn't really care that he could even taste his own cum or what's left over of it inside her. All he wanted to do was enjoy the music of her mouth, and lapping her inside with his tongue. Marinette's womanhood was already damp with her own genital secretion, even before he began, the scent driving him crazy. Now he just wants to drown in it.

"Marinette… god, you're already very wet… so… perfect." He told her, as he finally pulled away from her. He didn't let it rest, however, he plunged back two of his fingers into her, pumping it as he might. Marinette trashed in place and squealed into her own hands, biting back tears of pleasure.

He finally pulled out his fingers once he deemed that they're wet enough. Adrien smiled at Marinette, knowing that she's watching his movement through lidded eyes and heavy pants. With a grin, he used his slick fingers to coat his full blown erection with her juices. Marinette whimpered at this.

He started to stroke himself, up and down his length, as his other hand occupied by gripping one of her knees for support. He paid attention to the area between her spread legs as he continued his treatment. It's quite apparent that her pussy quivered in tandem with his strokes. Every time he passes his hand down to his base, her pelvic floor contracts.

It was clear to him that it wasn't a reflex motion. Marinette wanted and was ready for him to be inside her.

"Spread your legs wider for me Marinette…" He groans when he feels like his hands no longer enough to contain his needs. He scooted back so he could guide his weeping cock right in front of her entrance.

She obliged his request. She even took a bold step by spreading her folds open, displaying her hole in it's glory to Adrien. Her shyness seemed to evaporate when she already set her mind to something. He smiled, rubbing his bulbous head numerous times at her nether lips, often putting pressure when the dripping tip touches around her holes, wiggling his hips in the process. It was so hard for him to deny himself from just sliding in, but he persevered, intending to make her feel good first and foremost.

"Adrien…. please." She begged, her hips arched, very clearly trying to feel more of him. His heart wrenched at her plea. He can not say no to her; his Lady, the love of his life.

So he nodded, descending himself and tilted his head to meet her halfway. The head of his length is already at her opening, and with one slow push, he was inside of her once again. 

* * *

As they made out, she could feel the hand that was guiding his rod is now guiding her hips instead, raising her bum so it sat on top of his thighs as he kneeled and hunched above her. Somehow she thinks that by having her on his lap would make her easier to take the rest of him, but it still resulted in a shallow thrust. She could only feel half of him poking in.

They pulled away, breathing heavily. With his now free hands, he cradled her head and tucked her stray hairs behind her ears, then he kissed her forehead.

He moved away, still inside of her, to place her legs over his shoulder, so her knees framing his head. He crouched to get his crotch right above her, and his hand is now firmly placed on each side of her body.

She realized that this position made him very dominating, and somehow the revelation just made her core warmer, she could feel her canals soaked, not just with his previous ejaculation. Marinette reached for her elbow to tighten her arms around his neck, so that his face is closer towards hers.

Adrien, understanding her need, moved to kiss her, smiling as he slipped his tongue deep and she moaned back in appreciation. He then started to thrust. 

She furrowed her brows in surprise, could not believe that somehow, he feels way more intrusive than before. Marinette displayed her shock by groaning into his mouth. "Hmmmph!"

He broke off their kiss. "You're okay?" He asked with a breathy voice.

"You feel… bigger," She watched as his eyes widened. "...in this position."

His face filled with concern but she managed to pat and caressed his head in assurance, combing through his soft golden locks. "It's not a bad thing… It's just, it's too much at the moment." She finished.

"We could try another position…"

"No, no, I like this." She bit her lip as she admitted her preferences. "I want to see your face." Adrien blinked before his serious brows dropped and his eyes lidded, staring back at her with that soft look Adrien always had when he had his eyes on her. The one that she completely missed before, or more exactly, not knowing the full context of.

He looked at her as if she had the world in her hands.

She doesn't know how her heart managed to speed up even more than it already is. Only him, Adrien—Chat, her love… that has this effect on her.

"Should I keep going?" He asked, tenderly brushing her hair.

"Yes."

* * *

Adrien doesn’t know how to explain it, but being inside her almost felt like home; like he was safe in her arms. Like he’s where he finally belonged.

He started by pulling himself until only half of his cock left inside, before lowering the bow of his crouch, to the point that he was once again buried deep inside her.

He repeated the motion ever so slowly. After sometime, they broke off the kiss when Marinette needed the time to catch her halted breath, every time Adrien rammed himself in. He hides his face in the crook of her neck again, this time, kissing the skin there and blew every groan he produced into her ear.

His movement began to speed up slightly after a few minutes, out of his depleted patience and Marinette's squeaky moans grew to screams of delight that she tried to block out with her hands. In the back of his head, he suspected she's afraid of disturbing the neighboring apartment units, but he doesn't like her muffling the song he had created with her.

Yet he continues, rocking his hips into Marinette, drowning in the sensation of her softness engulfing him with how tight they are. He would like to be engaged in far more rapid friction, yet he holds on to his last sweat, unwilling to do it if it could hurt her.

* * *

At some point, her brain began to relapse back into catastrophizing, but not in the way that it used to do. The jelly-like organ just started to doubt her consciousness by asking: Is this a dream? Because it sure does feel like one.

The occipital lobe in the back of Marinette's brain can not comprehend the image laid out in front of her; Adrien Agreste, in his full glory, _ dicking her pussy raw _ . Just the naughty description sends her into some sort of a mess... she whimpered at the thought. He hissed but didn't stop when she reached to touch her own entrance, feeling the graze of his thrust directly with her fingers.

She moaned along when her fingers incidentally brushed against her clit. But the weight of a foreign object inserted inside her still remains. All these sensations can not just come from her, she concluded. It's not a dream. Adrien Agreste is  _ fucking _ her! With a voice that suspiciously sounds like Alya, her mind supplied with,  _ Girl, Adrien Agreste had cum buckets into your pussy earlier tonight _ . And with that, Marinette bursts.

* * *

Marinette jerks forward and suddenly reaches for his forearms, gripping them so hard, her nails dug into his skin. He realized that her lower body started to tremble and trashed but Adrien only had a split second to prepare himself before her vagina walls clamping down on him, forcing him to produce a groan.

"Shit!" His will was broken in a snap. The sensation of her clenching so hard against his rod had sent him into an overdrive. He wanted more. He needed more. 

"Marinette… I'm so sorry," He thrusts with all he might to her mess of squirm and scream.

He kept thrusting with the same force, they were both bouncing off the bed every time he buried himself inside. He knew Marinette can't even hold back her scream anymore, her sensitive core being roughed by him.

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

She had half the mind to tell him to stop apologizing and she's alright, she wasn't really hurt but... she's currently being overstimulated. It's hard to make a sound other than moans.

"Marinette… I… fuck." She could feel his cock getting harder and throb like a solid hardrock pumping inside her.

"Wha…" but her question only gets interrupted by Adrien's long groan. 

It feels like being lit up from the inside, like molten lava erupted to spray the soil with nutrients, except it's semen shooting sperms all over her womb.

And then Marinette felt it, among the spurts of cum. There's something forming towards the base of his shaft, it stretched just inside the entrance area of her cunt. She could feel the form convulsing as it grows to something even bigger than her own fist, maybe.

"Wha—What is happening?"

"It's a… knot." Adrien panted out. Marinette eyes almost bulged out of it's sockets

"Like…. Canines?" She squealed. "You're a cat!"

"The spell… made it happen...Not me." He wheezed, his brows furrowed.

"H… how long?"

"Until I finished mounting you," Marinette gasped at that.

"A-Adrien…?"

"Until I'm satisfied,"

"Adrien…"

"Look at here Marinette,"

He used a slight authoritative tone that made her shivers. Marinette looked down to where they joined. Her entrance has been stretched out to accommodate the knot that was almost as big as his scrotum. But Adrien wasn't addressing that, his wide, bigger palm spread on top of a small bulge forming on her lower belly.

"This is…ah" Marinette felt another pulse from his shaft, "...my fantasy comes true." He caressed the skin, his touch hovering lightly. "I'm filling your womb with my seeds…"

Then he looked up, his narrowed pupils staring right into her eyes. "Marinette—ahh!" A groan interrupted him, Marinette squeaked as Adrien did another jerk, indicating another wave of ejaculation bursted from him. He closes his eyes as it happened, head thrown back. She can not help but trail a line with her eyes on his jaw, through his adam apples to the base of his neck, watching a vein surfaced on his skin.

The image of Adrien that no one had ever seen. It would be etched to her memories forever.

"I'm unloading my cum inside of you right now, I know you can feel it." Panting as he said it, he hovered right above her, looking proud. "You're so tight around me." Marinette clenched at his words, and the sight of him smiling like he had accomplished a world record. He grunted in appreciation and she mewled in pleasure.

"So full…" She managed to get out.

But that would be an understatement. She's practically ready to spill over! How much semen did he ejaculate? And why does the thought of being a vessel for his… cum... make her feel so… desperate for more?

"I told you, I'm breeding you right now…. hhh… My Lady… just like you wanted, yeah?" He kissed her mouth in a sloppy wet kiss, his hips kept jerking every few minutes. They broke apart, Marinette can't help but whimpers when Adrien latched on the crook of her neck, his knotted rod throbbing heatedly in her core.

"I'm breeding you…" With a throaty voice he whispered them right into her ear. "Marinette…. Marinette…." He chanted her name again and again, grunting as he did so, each time eliciting a flex of her nether muscles around his firmly buried rod. Marinette could feel that she was so close again, she furrowed her eyebrows and closed her eyes to feel him over properly.

"Adrien," she sighed, wistfully. He feels so big inside and the underside of his shaft twitched here and there, actively pulsing, she had a vision in her head that she was being filled non stop.

"Augh!" He groaned. "Mahhh...rhee...nhette… hahhh…" Oh the way he struggled to pronounce her name through his heavy breathing! "So… tight…" She could feel his hands trailed down to get a grip on her love handles. The fact that Adrien was so strong he could lift her up easily or actually be really rough with her… just the thought of it makes her lick her lips.

"Hhhh.. Are you… close?" He grunted. Marinette could only nod, words stuck in her throat. He descends to have their front side flush together. Adrien propped her arms around his neck, his hands securely wrapped her, caressing her back and love handles once again. He had her grinding against him, his own nubs teased her sensitive nipples… and suddenly she felt too much. She came for the third time that night in his arms.

* * *

She woke up in a jolt, the kind that just pulled you out of your unconsciousness, to a mass of skin that filled her vision. The memories started to flood back into her mind to set her cheeks aflame. Marinette looked up to see Adrien’s contented face sleeping peacefully; the lights from the window framed his figure in such a way that it made her feel like she’s looking at a painting masterpiece. 

But…her brain whispered some crucial thing to her…what is it about the light again?

Shit! They both have school the next day! Marinette groaned internally. Though the sky outside doesn’t seem bright when she spared a second to look out the window, it might change very soon. But there’s something else that concerns her. She decided she wanted to make something light before heading back home because she’s starving for sustenance.

Pecking Adrien lightly on the temple as she got up, she felt something… sliding… out of her.

Oh.

She didn’t dare look below the blanket that was covering both of them. 

Slipping out of the bed she stumbled her way into standing up, discovering that her knees are a bit weak at the moment. Marinette picked up a piece of clothing on the floor closest to her that turned out to be his outer shirt. He picked up the next one, because she had been dreaming about doing it for so long: Wearing Adrien’s favorite black t-shirt. And indeed, it’s a bit big on her, covering just below her bum. 

Satisfied with her current fashion at the moment, she slowly trekked her way to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to cut the chapter on a different place, but I don't want the whole chapter is just about **_doing it_** so I cut them a bit longer. A bit of a warning for you who come just for the kinky bits, every chapter is not going to feature sex, just so you know.
> 
> The ritual is the hardest part to write down. Since it's very, very early in the reveal stage, I want Adrien to stay sweet and gentle but the possibility of him going feral is there. And Marinette's thoughts... I have no explanation other than, for girls, it's mostly their brain that helped them going over the edge. I have to re-write some scenes several times to get it right. It's not perfect but I'm happy with it.
> 
> At this point everything is still worked on, but the outline is pretty much the same, though I edited the first chapter a little bit to make it flow better. Like adding a few sentences of insight to Marinette and Adrien's heads so their motifs will make more sense later. I also removed the _underaged_ tags because in this fic they're technically at the age of consent. Plus I edited the additional tags so you can see a little bit clue what will happen in each chapter/future chapter as I updated them. [edit 03/06] I changed the summary too!
> 
> Please leave a comment down below, if you're able to. Knowing I have supports encourages me to keep writing this!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I ended the first chapter there. Please leave a comment to let me know if I should continue this story or not because I already have a story outline in mind 😂 [pls read the tags] And the amount of chapter is just a very rough estimation for now. I usually wrote pretty long chapter, but not as long as this one. If I do decided to continue this fic I might go back and do minor edits here and there. 
> 
> If you have any thoughts please leave them in the comment down below too. I would love to read them!
> 
> [edit 02/22: I forgot to write down a summary... *facepalm* fixed now]


End file.
